How I came to be (Semi-Life story)
by OfficialHim
Summary: This is basically how I earned some of my friends and just a little something to help get my story off my chest. (AKA venting) Mythology for when I was believing in mythical beasts, as said in the story.


Hey everybody I'd like to say sorry that I'm not continuing any stories I post but I just lose motivation really fast. So I would like to thank you for reading my life story, I just needed to get this off of my chest. No subscribing or reviews are necessary this is only to release some tension.

* * *

Hello, readers. I know how most of these stories start; telling their name then getting to where the tragic thing in their lives happened. For me I will not say my name for security reasons and I can promise you, this is all true.

It was several years ago. I can't remember what grade it was exactally but I think it was second or third. We were in science class sitting at our desks, bored as usual, learning about space. I wasn't listening because I felt weird like normal. Almost like I was not in control. I think I should tell you about that first before going into what happned that day.

All of my life, before that day, felt like I was a puppet. I never had any worries because I never felt like I was the one in control. Everything was like a low-def movie. All kind of blurry, main character has bully issues but keeps a fair grade in school. My father left me a couple years beforehand but I don't really remember that because...puppet...Anyways like I was saying, when I did something I never felt...anything really. Just emptiness. Until that day came around.

In class, Blah Blah Blah, science, Blah Blah Blah, bored, Blah Blah Blah, space. So I told you I felt weird like always? Yea this day changed it all. I leaned back into my chair completely ignoring the teacher. Suddenly thoughts of my own started popping into my head instead of someone else's. "Man I'm terrified of space. But wait...technically Earth is in space therefore WE are in space!" I leaned foward, starting to have a panic attack from my own simple thoughts. I could feel blood rush to my head as I was getting hot and feeling lightheaded. Everything started fading in and out of fuzzyness. After that stopped, I realised I was panting. Small asthma attacks are common for me so THAT I wasn't worried about. When the panic attack subsided I could see, think, and act clearer. And of my own accord. I was very scared at first because I didn't know what to do as I was pretty much laying back and watching my life fly by before then. I had my own realisations and was LOVING IT!..Atleast for a little while...Bullying felt harsher and school was more difficult because I had to force my brain to remember things instead of putting it on auto-play. My grades dropped like an atomic nuke. I went from Principal's Honour Roll in S.A.G.E (They tried me out for it in Kindergarden. Been in there since then...until my grades dropped.) to near bottom of my class. This year I nearly failed because my grades were so low. Oh and by the way, ever since that day of the panic attack, I've felt sick. I can't even count how many days I've missed each year after.

Not long after the panic attack I started getting into...como se dice...freaky stuff. I got an obsession with the paranormal. Including Cryptids and Aliens. Trust me...obsession is a light term for what I did. At age twelve I began having obsessions with vampires, werewolves, avians, nekos, etc. And also started believing that I was a vampire or something besides a human. (I know now that I'm only human. A freaky one at that.) I did all sorts of things to try and become something other than what I was. Well really it was only spells but still I remained on my Christian nature. After a year or two I met a girl...I won't say her name so I shall use an Alias, Qvhhb. Qvhhb and I met over , a website where you can meet new friends and chat with them. Like facebook but less annoying :3. Anyways she became the fire to my charizard's tail. When we were forces to seperate due to computer issues I felt so dead and cold inside. I wished every day that I could have been with her one last time to say goodbye but it never came until recently. I had also met three other friends prior to Qvhhb who claimed to be something other than human. I won't go into detail because I promised to keep their secret.

Anywho it was a year after we had been seperated that I was finnaly able to contact her again. (That was actually not too long ago.) She had claimed she loved me but like last time she was with another man...I never took things too far for fear of taking her away from this man she was with. Please note...there is a 4 1/2 year difference between us with her being the oldest. I knew I wouldn't be able to support her with me being at this young age I am so I never tried to go past hugs and cheek pecks. Then a couple of weeks ago she wanted to talk to me...I know any guy who has dated before dread those words so you can imagine the one girl I have ever loved asking me to sit down and talk with her. Also please note, I have on my own life that I will not be with another woman besides her. I've never loved before or after her. Ok anyways she asked me this... (Q-Her M-Me) Q"Why...why me *****?" M"Why you what?" Q"Why did you choose me over any other girl?" M"Because I love you Qvhh(her nickname is covered up aswell.)" Q"Why do you love me? What makes me different?" M"I don't know but I know you are the only girl I love." Q"****** you know I'm with *****(His name covered aswell)."

I'll save you the boredom of the rest of the text but you can probabbly see where this is going. So our love has stopped showing even though I still love her. I think we're still friends but I'm not 100% sure...

So I guess that panic attack wasn't all bad...If not for it I wouldn't have met all of my friends that I have today but also wouldn't be so weird...and heartbroken...Thank you all for listening to my story. I promise this is all true and call me whatever you want I don't care anymore. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Love and Tolerate bro. Bye...


End file.
